1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connector, and particularly, to a card connector which is capable of detecting an electronic card being inserted therein or ejected therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information exploding days, electronic communication has become indispensable from human's life. Electronic communication devices, such as mobile phones, are often used by people with others for transmitting information.
A conventional mobile phone usually includes a built-in subscriber identity module card (SIM card) and a card connector. The SIM card can be inserted in a card connector of the mobile phone for providing user's information. Some current electronic devices further provide memory card slots for providing operation function or expanding memory capability.
A typical conventional card connector usually includes a card ejecting mechanism, which is often a double push card ejecting mechanism that is also known as a push-push card ejecting mechanism. When such a card ejecting mechanism is firstly pressed to a certain position, the electronic card slides into the card connector, and when the card ejecting mechanism is secondly pressed, the electronic card is ejected out from the card connector by an elastic member of the card ejecting mechanism.
However, taking a SIM card as an example, when a user inserts a SIM card into a card connector of a mobile phone, it is not rare that the SIM card is unconsciously incompletely inserted in the card connector and is locked by the card ejecting mechanism or other mechanisms because of deficient design of the card ejecting mechanism or improper operation. This is more often happened to those hot plug and play electronic cards, in that the user may misjudge a failure of the electronic device or the electronic card. In another hand, an improperly positioned electronic card may cause an unstable electrical connection between the electronic card and the electronic device, so as to shut down the mobile phone or electronic device or even damage the electronic card. As such, there is a need to improve the conventional card connector addressing to the above-mentioned difficulties.